Road To Relationships
by agitosgirl
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga and Menma Namikaze have a very rocky relationships. It's filled with fighting, sex, make ups and break ups. The two of them cannot tolerate the other, yet they hate being apart. But what happens when their pattern is altered completely? Will their relationship survive, or will it finally die? HinataxRTNNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my new story! And welcome to anew school year! So what does that mean for my updating schedule? Will it mean that I will only update once every 3months because of how busy I am?**

**Nope!**

**I spent the past few weeks typing up new stuff for you guys! SO that means that I have things that are ready to be posted! So I will post one chapter of something every week. But what about my nine stories that I already have? **

**Those will be updated too, don't worry. Right now, I plan on updating them in order. So His Obsession will be up next, and then A Hero's Quest, and so on and so forth. But I will only be posting gone chapter of stuff per week. And the day and story I choose to update will be a surprise to you guys!**

**I decided to update today only because it is my birthday, and your reviews are like little gifts to me! Exciting, right? Hmm…I wonder how many of you can actually guess my age….Anyway,please make sure to leave a review!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

The Hidden Leaf village was a very wonderful place. It was surrounded by a variation of large, towering trees. The buildings were wonderfully beautiful built and designed which drew in more and more visitors each year. But that wasn't all that made them come. There was also the food, which was absolutely delicious. The exquisite little delicacies were like little pieces of heaven inside of the mouths of outsiders. Not to mention the people! The citizens were always so kind and polite that it was hard not to return for another visit. The place was just so delightful that it was no wonder why they hadn't been in a war for years!

Yup, without a single doubt people could say that there wasn't a single chance that a war would happen within the next decade or so.

For the most part.

There _was _one war that would take place very, very, very soon. It wouldn't be the first to happen, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The war, like usual, would be filled with hate, disgust, and the utmost contempt. There would be screaming, and an excessive use of obscenities. There would probably be violence, and flying projectiles smashing into walls.

Parents would be forced to cover their children's ears as they hurried away. It would be a vicious war between two people.

They were Hinata Hyuuga and her ex boyfriend Menma Namikaze.

Well, if someone happened to run into either of them, they would call the other their ex. But the truth was that the two of them were in a constant on and off relationship. And currently, they were off. As a matter of fact, they had been off for an entire month, which was extremely odd. By this time, they would be back to doing their usual activities. Like yelling, fighting and fucking. People wondered what happened between the two of them. But most dared not to ask. Anyone that did was met with extreme hostilities from both parties. It left many people worried that the pair would sucker in some poor soul into their odd and volatile relationship. Any person together with either Hinata or Menma was in for some hell. They were both extremely jealous and possessive of each other.

Their respective parents were just concerned about the two of them. Neither Menma nor Hinata really had any friends. All they had was each other. The anger fueled teens would never admit it, but they couldn't survive without the other. The chances of either of them ever finding a relationship with someone else was next to impossible. No one would ever be able to tolerate their behavior. They were also training partners, and they would push the other past their limits. Hinata couldn't survive without Menma, and Menma was incomplete without Hinata.

So both Hiashi and Hitomi were relieved when Hinata came out of her room, and stormed out of the clan compound. They could tell by the fire in her eyes and the way she carried herself that she was headed over to Menma's apartment. Although Hinata did stay there when the two of them were together. Most of her clothes were over at his place. She had even assisted in decorating the apartment. In the case of a break up, she would head back over to the compound. Then the two of them would, at some point, run into each other. They argue, return to the apartment, argue some more and then 'make up'. So Hinata's parents were also very curious about why she was headed over there. They knew that it wasn't to apologize; she was way too prideful to do that.

Oh well, hopefully by the end of the day whatever was going on between the two teens would be resolved. Who know? Maybe Hinata _was _headed over there to apologize to him. There was a first time for everything.

But anyone who actually saw Hinata up close would say otherwise.

The sixteen year old girl was garbed in her usual attire. She had on her lavender and white jacket, a fish net "shirt", and a pair of shorts. On her feet was a pair of black heels. On her face was red lipstick, and that was all. Despite what most people thought, she did not cake her face in make up. She hated the crap. The only reason she even wore lipstick was so she could properly mark Menma so other bitches would stay away from him. But now she wore it out of routine.

She had a dark scowl on her face as she made her way through the streets. People whispered and gawked at her. The women did the whispering while the men did the gawking. Despite her cruel behavior, a large number of men still wanted to be with her. The women absolutely hated her for that. It was the same situation for Menma. He was despicable, the women still loved him, and the men absolutely detested him.

And neither gender did a very good job at hiding their emotions.

That still held true at the very moment. A group of girls were doing a very poor job at whispering about the blue haired beauty. The more they talked, the angrier she became.

_"Wow, I wonder what's going on between them."_

_"Do you think that she's heading over to his place to apologize?"_

There was a snort_." Oh please! Like he would ever accept an apology from someone like her! Those two are officially over, and it's now my time to shine!"_

_"Shut up! Like he would ever go for someone like you! If he would fall for anyone, it would be me."_

Another voice piped up. _"No, it would be me!"_

This spurred on a large argument between several girls over who Menma would fall in love with.

The furious girl rolled her eyes. Normally, this type of thing would cause her to lash out violently against the pathetic bitches. But lucky for them, that wouldn't happen this time. She was on a very important mission. She was heading over to that asshole's apartment in order to pick up some clothes. She would be going to a club later that night, and she needed a very specific outfit. Sure, she had other clothes back at the compound that she could wear, but that might not be enough. She wanted to pick up a guy, so she would need the perfect outfit.

That's all.

That was the only reason why she was headed over there. It wasn't to apologize; she would never do that in this lifetime or the next! She had nothing to be sorry for. This entire situation was his entirely fault. How hard was it for him to understand that she never wanted him to ever be around any girl ever? The only exception was his mom, and that was it! She didn't trust those sluts around her man! Well, her ex man. Now he could fuck whatever slut he wanted. She didn't give a single fuck.

She ignored the small twinge of pain and jealousy that arose at the thought of him with some skank. She wasn't as pathetic as those other girls around her. She wouldn't shed a single tear over some idiotic, overconfident, reckless boy. She was stronger than that!

Hinata came out of her thoughts once she reached the apartment complex. She walked through the door, and up the steps. More anger fueled her system when she realized that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach meant that she was nervous. She was Hinata fucking Hyuuga! The next heir to her fucking clan! She was a Chuunin for Kami sake. There was no fucking way she was going to feel nervous about going inside the house of her ex boyfriend.

Yet, when she reached his door, instead of knocking on the door, and yelling at him to allow her inside, she hesitated. She actually fucking hesitated. It was completely absurd. But that's what happened. She stood in front of his door for a few minutes contemplating her next move.

_'Come on! I can't puss out now! It's not going to be a big fucking deal. All I have to do is head inside, grab my outfit out of his fucking closet, and then leave. Then I can get back to the compound, change, and then head out to the club. I'll find myself some guy, and we'll fuck. And that will prove to that no good, arrogant piece of shit that I don't need him! I can have any fucking guy that I want!'_ She mentally prepared herself.

With those words of encouragement, she raised her fist, and harshly knocked the door. She knew that the dick head enjoyed sleeping in at times, and she would need the loud banging to properly wake him up. She waited about thirty seconds for him to open the door while she impatiently tapped her foot. She growled under her breath, and raised her hand to once more knock, when she heard footsteps approaching. She folded her arms and waited for him to open the fucking door.

It swung open to reveal a very pissed off Namikaze.

"Sakura, I fucking told you-"He stopped mid rant once he noticed who it was.

It was his furious and temperamental ex girlfriend. Not only was he already in a shitty mood, but she had just heard him say another girls name.

Yup, let the war begin.

**A/N: There you have it! The first chapter of the first short story! I hope you all enjoyed that. Please remember to leave a review and to check out my other stories! Have a wonderful day you guys, bye! And to anyone else born on September 26, happy birthday to you guys too! Also, thank you to Z for editing! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there guys! Miss me? Again? Gee, I gotta stop making premature promises from now on. But I honestly thought that I was going to be fine. Anyways, I went back to the hospital, just for a little check up, and they, for some reason, decided to give me some new medicine. They also told me I wouldn't really need to take both at the same time.**

**The new medication does not work for shit, and now I have missed over twenty days of school. So I'm switching back to my old medicine, the one that helps. I do really want to say that I'm sorry though. I do have a long standing history of poor health over the same reason, and medicine has rarely helped. Last year was my very best year ever, which is why I started writing fanfiction. Oh well, all good things must come to an end.**

**No matter, I will continue to struggle, and to write these fics until they are completed! I can't tell you when my next update will be, but I will be updating! I owe you guys that much.**

**So please, enjoy! **

**(P.S: Yes, I did read the first chapter of Naruto Gaiden, I will talk about at the end of the chapter.)**

"Oh, it's _you._" He leaned against the doorframe, and crossed his arms. An annoyed glare etched itself onto his face.

He was, unfortunately, the same as she remembered. He was clearly still as rude as before. But he still managed to look sexy. He was dressed only in a pair of red boxer, leaving his gorgeous tanned body open to be ogled at. He was very lean, and muscle with abs that she had very much enjoyed tracing with her tongue. His bright blue eyes held a high level of distaste at her arrival at his apartment. His stupid head was topped by spiky black hair.

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes once she noticed that. He was an odd boy, and had in the years, taken to dying his naturally blonde hair several different colors. He would return to his original hair color for awhile, before switching it to a different color. He's had it black for several weeks now. Before that, he had dyed his hair a dark shade of red. Originally, Hinata had thought it made his look stupid, but still very, very sexy. But now, she just thought it made him stupid, despite what her hormones said.

"So, what the fuck do you want?" He asked with a sneer.

Hinata was astounded by his behavior. How dare he give her this attitude? And why the fuck did he think she was that pink haired bitch? Had she been over at his place? That whore! Hinata had already warned her about going inside of her man's house and-

She shook her head. He didn't belong to her anymore. Just like she wasn't his anymore. She needed to remember that.

"Move out of my way asshole. I need to get some shit." She snapped. Instead of waiting for him to reply, she roughly shoved him out of her way.

"Woah, what the fuck?" He exclaimed in annoyance. Great, just great. He really didn't want her to be anywhere inside of his apartment at the moment. He had a monster headache because he had spent nearly the entire night drinking, again. He had been…..celebrating the fact that he was now a single man. He was just so overjoyed that he wouldn't ever have to put up with her bullshit ever again. He could not be happier that some other guy would have to deal with her shitty attitude. Some other guy would have to put up with her accusation, her yelling and screaming, and her temper tantrums. Some other guy would have to put up with how possessive she was.

They would have to deal with her extremely competitive behavior, and her extreme arrogance. They would have to put up with the fire she gained in her eyes whenever she became angry. They would have to deal with being dragged to the store to watch her model sexy lingerie and bathing suits. They would have to put up with her dragging them off to have sex in locations where they could easily be caught. They would have to tolerate the irresistible look in her eyes whenever she was close to an orgasm. They would have to deal with her delicious moans and screams as they pumped in and out of her-

Menma snarled. He desperately wanted to hit something, Preferably Hinata's new boyfriend that didn't even exist yet. If any bastard thought for one fucking second that they could touch one hair on her head, he would prove them so fucking wrong. She was his girl, **_his!_**

The Namikaze shook his head. He needed to calm down. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra surging within him. His anger was completely unnecessary since she was no longer his girlfriend. They were over, through, done for. Their relationship was dead, and he needed to understand that.

And yet…

Despite the fact that the two of them were supposed to be broken up, here she was, inside of his apartment. He listened closely, and he could hear her inside of his bedroom, rummaging through his fucking closet.

What. The. Fuck.

He rushed inside of his bedroom and found that she was in fact digging through his closet. She even had the fucking audacity to throw out some of his clothes! He really hated her sense of entitlement. They way she did things like she had the fucking right to. What a bitch.

"Hey, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hinata ignored the outraged voice form the doorway. She decided that searching for her dress was far more important than answering any question that he rudely asked her. Although, she did know why he was so pissed. Menma was a bit of a neat freak. He couldn't tolerate living in a noisy or unorganized environment. Whenever someone made a mess around his living quarters, it drove him up the fucking wall. It was one of the reasons he moved out of his parent's house. Under normal circumstances, Hinata would never do this. It wasn't because she was a neat freak; it was because she respected him enough to keep his place clean. He was her man, he wanted to keep his apartment clean, and she obliged. It was as simple as that.

But not today. He didn't deserve that respect. They weren't together anymore, he wasn't her man. She didn't have to follow shit of what he said. Plus, he deserved to have his room messed up. If he hadn't been such a piece of shit, the two of them would still be together! But apparently, he didn't think he deserved any type of punishment for his actions.

"Hey, will you fucking stop?!" He demanded. He rushed over to her, and grabbed her arm. His grasp was tight enough to leave a bruise.

"Let me go you asshole!" Hinata shot back. She halted in her actions, but she refused to look at him. She just didn't want to see his stupid asshat face! It had nothing to do with the fact that he was only in his boxers, and he looked sexy as fuck. Yeah, she was avoiding any sort of eye contact out of disgust, and not because she feared she wouldn't be able to resist jumping his bones.

"No! Tell me what the fuck you're doing! Did you really come all the way here to mess up my closet?"He scoffed. "I didn't think you could get even more pathetic, but I guess you're here to prove me wrong!"

He knew that was a low blow, but it was the only way he would get the desired response from her.

She wrenched her arm away from him, and turned to face him. Her hands were fists clenched at her sides. There was a glare on her face that clearly said that she wanted him dead. He shivered at her face. The rage burning in her eyes turned him on like nothing else. He could already feel a stirring in his pants. If he played his cards right, than the two of them could be in bed together within the hour.

"Fuck off dickhead! If you must know, I'm looking for the dress that I brought over a month ago. So where is it? I want to leave this shitty place." She informed him snidely. She really wanted to leave. She knew what that glint in his eyes meant. He was going to try and get into her pants. Like she was going to allow that to happen!

"Oh really? And just who are you going to the club with?" He questioned while folding his arms. He tried, and failed to keep the jealously out of his azure orbs.

"I'm going with the fucking Easter bunny. Who do you think I'm going with?" She rolled her eyes. He was too stupid for words.

Menma frowned. He should've guessed that she would go alone. The only times she would ever go to a club would be when he would force her. She didn't care much for the clubbing scene.

"Alright, fine. No need to be such a bitch." He muttered. He carefully searched inside of his closet until he managed to find what he was looking for. It was way in the back, behind all of his clothes. He kept all of her clothes there.

The dress he pulled out was the one he had most recently brought her. It was a black one shoulder dress. It was surprisingly modest for someone like her. The dress reached mid thigh, but it clung very tightly to her developed figure. It would give any male who saw her very clear outline of her hard earned body. This was because Hinata wanted something a little different from her usual attire.

It was also Menma's favorite dress. He loved seeing her wear it.

But that wasn't the reason she was choosing it to wear to the club! That would insinuate that she wanted him back! Or at the very least, wanted his attention. Which she didn't! She was through with this asshole.

"Gee, thanks. " She reached her hand out to take the dress from him, but he decided that he wasn't finished making her life miserable. He held the dress behind him, and away from her.

"Not so fast. Why are you going to the club? From what I can remember, you hate clubs. So what's the occasion?" He resisted the urge to smirk when the flame in her eyes grew to dangerous levels. Oh yes, the two of them could have some real fun on the bed if he pressed the right buttons.

"What does that mean? I don't have to answer your fucking question because it's none of your damn business. Now give me back my dress!" She really hated him. Why the hell had she been together with him for so long?

"_Your _dress? That's funny because I clearly recall buying this dress. And it's been in my closet since I bought it. So technically, its mine." He told her, allowing a cocky smirk to dawn his face.

She wanted to punch that smirk right off of his face. What pissed her off the most was the fact that he was right. The dress did belong to him since he was the one who brought it for her. If she did take it without his permission, she could be accused of theft. Not that she really cared. What really mattered was the fact that it would be embarrassing to be caught stealing from him. It would make her appear desperate, and clingy, and she didn't want that to tarnish her image.

"But, if you don't want to answer my question, there is another way you could get this dress back." He wiggled his eyebrows and a suggestive smirk. It was enough to convey what he wanted in exchange for the clothing.

"Are you fucking serious?" She had to admit, he had some serious balls if he honestly thought that she would have sex with him now. Either that or his penis completely overpowered his brain. Actually, that would explain so many things…

"It's your choice. You can answer my question, do me a favor, or get the fuck out. You already owe me for fucking up the stuff in my closest." Despite his attempt at keeping his cool, she still saw a flash of anger in his eyes at the mention of his precious clothes that were now scattered on the floor.

Hinata wasn't upset that he wanted to have sex in exchange for the dress; it was actually pretty common for them to do business like this. She'd lost count of them amount of times he'd spent in between her legs in exchange for a nice bowl of her homemade ramen. It was almost like a game that they played. Only right now, Hinata wasn't in the mood to play that game. But she would play with him, but it would be _her _game.

"Fine, whatever" She consented.

Hinata didn't allow him time to respond. Instead she reached out, grabbed a fistful of his black locks, and crushed their lips together. He was completely stunned for a split second, before he eagerly moved his lips against hers. She resisted the urge to moan, but her enthusiasm was on par with him. The stubborn teen would never say this out loud, but she had missed the feeling of his rough lips against her skin. The past month had been absolute hell without him. But not because she missed his company! That would be fucking pathetic. She just missed having sex. Something that she would rectify tonight.

But first…

The blue haired teen roughly bit his lower lip. He grunted, and opened his mouth allowing their tongues to clash furiously. They fought for dominance over the other. She could taste a strong amount of alcohol. She knew this meant that he had spent the night drinking. What a fucking idiot. She just hoped that the dumbass remembered what medication to take to help with his hangover.

_'Why the hell am I thinking about that? What I really need to focus on is getting my dress back.'_

She started moving her hands up and down his chest, gently raking her hands over his firm, taunt muscles. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his, eliminating all space between them. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. But there was a problem. The arm he wrapped around her wasn't the one holding the dress.

_'Shit, he isn't distracted enough. I need to really up my game.'_

She gently reached her left hand down from his chest, and into his boxers. He stopped kissing her, and groaned when her fingers wrapped themselves around his throbbing member. He buried his head into her neck as Hinata firmly stroked and squeezed his shaft. The temperamental girl gnawed on her lips and rubbed her thighs together. She had forgotten how hot and rigid his cock was. She'd also forgotten how powerful this made her feel. It exhilarated her to know that every groan and curse from his mouth was because of her, and that he could only cum when she decided, if she allowed him to cum at all.

Most importantly, she had forgotten how big and wide he was. She could remember how he stretched and filled her. Hinata's arousal grew as she started to recall all of their sexual escapades together. It didn't matter what part of him was inside of her, whether it be his manhood, fingers, or lips, he would always know how to blow her mind. And although she'd never had sex with anyone else, she knew that no man would be able to bring her to orgasm like he could.

Fuck, it probably wouldn't be so bad to let him fuck her right now. It's not like any guy she met at the club probably wouldn't be able to do much for her. Menma was the only man she had ever been sexually attracted to. She doubted that would change anytime soon.

She was promptly knocked out of her thoughts when Menma sank his teeth roughly into her shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to cause her to bleed, but his teeth did sink in deep enough to leave a mark. She released a breathless moan as the jolts of pain quickly turned into shocks of pleasure. Her center throbbed in need. She wanted him inside of her. She stroked him even faster, squeezing his member at different intervals.

Hinata whimpered as he released her throat in order to properly moan, which told her she was doing a good job. She knew she was doing an exceptional job when he wrapped the arm with dress around her lower waist. It was time. All she had to do now was quickly grab the dress and take it with her before he had a chance to react. He wouldn't tell anyone about the incident because of how easily she had duped him. Now all she had to do was-

"Ah, fuck!" Hinata cursed when a swift hand collided with her ass.

She arched her body into his warm, hard, tan one. She gnawed on her lower lip. That slap had sent a river of liquid to her shorts since she didn't wear panties. They were too annoying to be bothered with. Beside, it was one less piece of clothing she would have to bother with during sex. And Menma did think it was sexy. She closed her eyes and moaned when he started roughly groping her ass. Thoughts of taking the dress back left her mind.

Menma smirked to himself. His smirk quickly turned into a small 'o' as her ministrations became rougher. Fuck, if he had to say one reason why he liked Hinata so much, it would be the sex. She was a complete bitch and pain in the ass, but damn. She really put that passion and anger into good use when the two of them were in the bedroom. He could also be as gentle or rough as he wanted. When he was the latter, she would accept it with open arms and return it to him with just as much force and passion. He was rarely ever the former though. The only times he could ever think about them being gentle during sex was if one of them was injured from a mission or recent sparring match.

But besides those slight exceptions, the two of them were animals inside of the bedroom.

"Gah!" Right now, Hinata was in the lead though. Shots of pure unadulterated pleasure shot through his body. Her unbelievable soft fingers were working magic on his member. She knew exactly how, and where to touch him. His entire body shuddered every time she would twist her hand around his head. It's where he enjoyed her ministrations the most. He could feel his orgasm building up deep inside of his abdomen. He didn't want to come, not yet, and especially not before her.

He moved to whisper in her ear. "Slow down baby. You know how much I like being inside you when I come."

She shivered at his words. This brought an overconfident smirk to Menma's face. She may be pissed at him, but he knew her well enough to realize that she still craved his body. He knew that he was incredible in the bedroom, despite the fact that he's only been with one woman. Still, he knew how addicted she was to his body; It was probably the only thing she couldn't say no to.

Unfortunately, this time, he was wrong.

_'Does this bastard actually think I'm going to sleep with him? After all he's done to me? What a cocky no good son of a bitch_!' The fog of lust cleared from Hinata's mind, and it was quickly replaced with rage. Hearing the smugness in his voice brought out the worst in her. She had to stay strong, and not fall for his charms! Not that she thought he had any charm. She was just horny because she hadn't slept with anyone recently.

"Oh really?" She purred out to him in her most seductive voice. She also made sure to slow down her pace as he requested.

"Yeah baby, you know how much I love that cute little pussy of yours." He moved his hand from her ass, straight to her crotch. On instinct she bucked her hips into his hand, craving more friction. She mentally cursed her overly horny body.

"And I know how much it loves me too." He murmured naughtily as he rubbed her moist core.

"Mmm, well you know what I love doing?" Hinata asked him. She struggled to keep the anger out of her voice.

"What?" Menma figured that she would say that fucking him was her favorite past time. It was certainly his.

"Getting what I want!" With extremely quick reflexes, Hinata reached behind her, and grabbed the dress while simultaneously hitting him in the stomach with a gentle fist strike.

Menma had no time to react. He released his grip on the dress and doubled over in pain. She had struck a very painful point on his stomach. One that wouldn't go away until hours later, not even after it had been unblocked by the fox. Fuck, he really should've known she had been playing him! Usually, she would have never caved so quickly to him. He couldn't believe he allowed his hormones to control him like that. Although the way she had tricked him was kind of sexy…

Hinata chuckled cruelly at her ex boyfriend. She was holding her dress in her hands as triumph filled her. She was surprised at how easy that had been. She heard him groan in pain and she had to suppress the guilt that rose up. There was no way she was helping him, or comforting him in any way! He was a lying, cheating bastard who deserved whatever punishment she decided to give him. It didn't matter how bad she felt about what she had just done. That was just her weakness talking.

"Haha. I really can't believe you fell for that!" Hinata taunted him.

He glared up at her from his place on the ground. "You….fucking…bitch." He growled out through the pain.

But Hinata could see in his eyes that he was suffering. The urge to help him was nearly overwhelming her. She felt compelled to reach down to him in order to assist him in getting rid of the pain. She knew that if she didn't, he would still be in a world of pain hours later. Hinata needed to leave before she actually did something to help him.

She snorted. "Whatever. See ya never you fucking loser." She body flickered out of the bedroom, and quickly walked out of the apartment with her prize in her hand.

Once she was outside, she jumped from building to building in order to return to the clan compound quickly as possible. For some strange reason, her heart felt heavy in her chest and she could feel some tears building in her eyes. It was almost likes she regretted what she did…

_'Come on Hinata! What's wrong with me? I'm never this soft!'_ She angrily thought as she wiped the tears away before they could escape her eyes. Tears were nothing more than a sign of weakness. And Hinata Hyuuga was not a weak person.

And she especially wasn't weak when it came to boys. Hinata refused to allow one to bring her to her knees. It didn't matter that the two of them had known each other since they were small children, he still wasn't worthy of her tears. It was also completely irrelevant that he was probably the person she trusted most in the world, and that she felt the most comfortable in his presence. What did it matter that his had given him all of her firsts?

_He_ certainly didn't give a damn!

Hinata almost growled. She had the sudden urge to head back to that asshole's apartment and beating him some more! The only reason she didn't s because she wanted to try on the dress to make sure it still fit her! And she needed to decide on what shoes and hair style to wear that would match her dress. Then she would train for a bit before heading out to get a brand new man! And when she did, she would rub it in that smug asshole's face.

That would really show him!

Hinata speed up. She couldn't wait for tonight!

"Ugh." Menma groaned. He was still kneeling on the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

**'That's what you get you imbecile! I can't believe you actually fell for that trick, I find it incredible pathetic.**' The fox sneered at him from inside of his head.

_'Shut up, I can't help it if I'm horny as hell! I haven't had any action since we broke up, so excuse the hell out of me for having needs.'_

**_'And whose fault is that? Ever since you and that girl split apart, other females have been throwing themselves at you! Yet you constantly reject them and their advances. '_**

_'Whatever. Just hurry up and heal me. I have a club I need to go to, so just hurry up and heal me.'_ The whiskered male snapped.

The fox rolled his eye, but did as he was told. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to see what would happen once the two hotheads confronted each other at the club tonight. This kid was his only source of entertainment after all.

Menma sighed. He could feel the pain _very_ slowly receding from his stomach and head. It still didn't change the fact that he was both angry, and horny.

Yes, horny.

In fact, Hinata's attack on him had only aroused him more. If there is one thing he found sexy about her, it was her fighting skills. She was strong, brutal, quick, and very clever in the battlefield. Hell, it was the reason why he loved going on missions with her. Menma loved watching her fight, and he loved having sex with her afterwards. Knowing that he could make such a strong, beautiful woman come apart underneath him made him as hard as steel.

But those days were over now.

If she didn't want to be with him, then that's fucking fine. He didn't give a shit. The only reason he hadn't hooked up with anyone earlier is because he hadn't been in the mood. It would be very easy for him to move on from her, and he wanted Hinata to know that. Which is why he was headed to the club tonight, even if he had to go while in complete pain. To show her that he could have any girl he wanted, and that she had lucked out when she broke up with him.

The two plotting teens smirked at the same time. They both knew that the night was certainly going to be interesting, although neither knew to what extent…

**A/N: Well, I hoped you liked that chapter! I've had it for awhile, and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible, and I even polished it some. Please leave me a review telling me what you think! **

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Okay, so the first chapter got a very very interesting reaction, as expected. Some people were overjoyed, others are confused, and some are downright pissed for many reasons. The biggest reason is because of the whole "Karin might be Salad's mom because glasses" situation and, "Sasuke's been gone for twelve years" . I'm not really concerned with it because for one, I honestly doubt Kishi would make it so that Karin is the mother. I honestly feel like he's just trolling right now. And plus, I'm not a huge SasuSaku shipper, so I'm none too concerned. **

**I'm also not too worried about Sasuke being gone for so long, and I'm not surprised that Naruto and Sakura would allow him to leave for that long. I mean, I always thought that the mission to bring Sasuke back was to return Sasuke to his previous state. You know, to bring back the Sasuke that didn;t hesitate to jump in front of Naruto during the wave mission. The Sasuke that would joke around, and was more cool than a complete psycho.**

**And they did that. He may not be in the village, but he's back now. They don't have to really worry about him wallowing completely in his own darkness, and fucking trying to kill village leaders anymore. Essentially, he's heading back into the light, as opposed to falling into darkness, so I see no reason to yell about them allowing him to leave for so long. Plus, I do have an inkling that he might be gone for so long because of a very important mission. I mean, Orochimaru is still out there. The same guy who does extremely fucked up experiments on people, and the person who was arguably the catalyst for Sasuke leaving and becoming such a jerk. **

**Plus, PLUS, that Naruto and Boruto moment. That was my favorite part. Even though he's an extremely busy Hokage, Naruto manages to find a way to spend some time with his son. I fucking knew it! And sooo many people claimed he was a deadbeat dad!**

**Pfft, as if.**

**I did also enjoy the other interactions with the children, but their is something I would have loved to see.**

**Naruto and Hinata making kissy faces in front of their adorable children! But, that might not happen since Kishi is bad with romance. Sigh...**

**But, that's all I have to say for now. If you want to talk to me about the chapter, PM me!**

**Anyway, have a wonderful night, and stay healthy guys, I'm serious. Bye!**


End file.
